


Beautifully Black

by werewolfsaz



Series: Darkly Delicious [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, First Dates, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl stared at his meagre clothing collection, chewing his lip almost raw as he tried to pick something to wear. Normally, when he went to the club, he just threw on whatever was clean. But that wouldn’t do for tonight, not for his first ever, real date. He felt a small, soft smile cross his face as he pictured Rick, azure eyes sparkling, plump, pink lips pulled up in a full, happy smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautifully Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again lovely people. I want to thank all for your kind words and support with this series,I hope you continue to Enjoy it. As always thank you to my Rickyl ladies, Gitte, Tara and Emma for your awesomeness. And thank you to my beloved panther, Miriam, for the Italian dishes. You rock love!  
> Also, unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own for being too excited to proof read.  
> Oh oh, here are the links to the tongue bar;  
> http://thumbs.ebaystatic.com/images/i/331200773843-0-1/s-l225.jpg  
> and the top that inspired Daryl's;  
> https://49.media.tumblr.com/fb63d578bd629912dc7fa165020de4ec/tumblr_nudta27qso1ug3t5so1_250.gif  
> Comments make me smile so much, so make a sad old lady happy and comment away.  
> Enjoy!

Daryl stared at his meagre clothing collection, chewing his lip almost raw as he tried to pick something to wear. Normally, when he went to the club, he just threw on whatever was clean. But that wouldn’t do for tonight, not for his first ever, real date. He felt a small, soft smile cross his face as he pictured Rick, azure eyes sparkling, plump, pink lips pulled up in a full, happy smile. Then that image morphed to Rick’s lips wrapped around a cigarette, smoke curling from them in lazy coils. It changed again, this time to Rick on his knees in front of Daryl, mouth around his cock, tongue teasing his piercing, sucking sweetly.  
“Fuck,” he groaned, cock hardening in his pants. That wasn’t going to help!  
“Daryl!” Merle bellowed from the front of the house. That effectively killed Daryl’s erection almost instantly.

“What?” he yelled back, grabbing a pair of baggy, black jeans with skull patches on the back of keys and spikes running down the outer seams.  
“Where the fuck you put all the food?”  
“We ain’t got none coz you spent all the money on fuck knows what!” he shouted back, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. Last thing he needed tonight was Merle beating him up. There was some mumbling and cupboard slamming for a while then the front door banged shut and Merle’s piece of shit truck snarled into life, banging and popping as it drove away.

At least that was one less thing to worry about. Now he just had to find a top. A few minutes later Daryl’s bedroom floor looked like his closest had exploded, scattering everything he owned, clean and dirty, across the whole room.  
“Fuck fuck fuck!” he swore, slamming his hand against the wall. Rolling his tongue stud nervously, he darted into the pigsty that was Merle’s room and quickly rummaged through his stuff but that was no good either, everything either too big or too filthy. As he was stomping back to his room, seriously considering going shirtless, a black Henley caught his eye, sticking out from under a pile of papers that Merle had dumped on the couch.

It was clean but Daryl felt it went quite what he was looking for. Then his eyes fell on a pair of scissors on the table and an idea crossed his mind. Checking the clock, seeing he had a little time, he quickly carried everything back into his room. He had already changed the piercings in his ears, changed his plain silver lip ring for a smooth purple one that shifted to green and back when it moved and his tongue stud for a blue, plastic UV bar. Quickly he lined his eyes, slipped his jeans on and jammed his feet into his biker boots. Then he took the scissors to the top and hoped it worked.

**

Daryl had no idea how Rick had done it, persuaded his parents into letting him go out on a Friday night, especially as the whole town knew what had happened and what Rick’s punishment was. But he had called Daryl the day after their meeting under the bleachers and told him, in that gorgeous drawl, that he could make it Friday with his folks permission. Daryl had been so thrilled he hadn’t waited for Rick to sneak out. He’d rushed straight over, climbed in through his window and spent the evening curled round each other, talking softly and sharing cigarettes between heated kisses, swapping smoke as they kissed.

Now Daryl was waiting by his bike for Rick, holding his cigarette in shaking fingers. God, a real date, with Rick Grimes of all people. Daryl began chewing his lip again as the nerves rose to the surface. What the hell was he doing? Was he really going on a date with the school golden boy, in public, where people would see them? He began to panic, all the years of self loathing, taunts, pain, roaring to engulf him in a crimson edged wave. He wasn’t good enough for Rick, for anyone! Everyone told him how worthless he was, practically from the minute he was born, nothing but a burden. He should go, just get on his bike and leave, never darken Rick’s life again.

As he turned to climb on his bike, a familiar drawl called his name, making him turn back without thought, and he froze. Rick was walking down the path towards him, eyes brightening when he saw Daryl notice. He was wearing a black t-shirt that clung perfectly to his sculpted body, dark blue jeans and battered cowboy boots. There was no sign of the sling though he still carried his arm carefully, pushing his wild curls behind his ear with a self conscious grin. Daryl’s mouth went dry, body flashing hot with instant want.  
“Hey,” Rick greeted as he stopped in front of the black dressed teen. “Hope I ain’t kept you waitin' long?”  
Daryl took one last drag on his smoke, dropped it and crushed it under heel. Then he lunged, slamming his mouth over Rick’s hungrily. 

Rick gasped before melting into the kiss, the touch of the cool lip ring making him shiver every time, the sweep of Daryl’s wicked tongue making him groan. Daryl pulled back suddenly, panting against Rick’s full lips, blue eyes locked to blue eyes.  
“No, I ain’t been waitin' long,” he murmured. “You look good.”  
“You too,” Rick breathed back, flushing happily as he ran his hands up Daryl’s bare arms, caressing his tattoos, the taut muscles in his arms and shoulders. The black material of his top covered the base of Daryl’s throat, clinging deliciously to his chest and flat stomach while leaving his shoulders and arms beautifully naked.  
“Just somethin' I threw together,” the pierced teen grinned, blushing slightly. He kissed Rick again, just because he could, then nodded to the bike. “You gonna be okay? How’s yer shoulder?”

Rick smiled softly, touched by Daryl’s thoughtfulness.  
“It’s alright. I got it pretty heavily strapped up so I didn’t have to wear the sling. Nice to use two hands again. Means I can hold on to you.”  
The way Rick’s cheeks turned pink was just adorable so Daryl kissed him softly again then nodded to the bike.  
“We’ll go slow and see how yer shoulder holds, okay? Just yell if it’s too much. Oh, hey I nearly forgot.”  
Fishing in his pocket, Daryl produced a packet of menthol cigarettes and a lighter, handing them to Rick with a grin.  
“Now I can steal yours instead.”  
Rick took the gift, grinning right back, leaning in to kiss Daryl firmly, tugging the lip ring gently, a wordless promise and a thank you all at once.

It took a little fidgeting to get them both comfortable on the bike, Rick huffed soft, embarrassed laughter into Daryl’s hair as he fought to keep balanced without hurting his shoulder too much. Eventually he had both arms around Daryl’s trim waist, thighs either side of his hips (careful of the studs), pressed snug against the lush curve of his ass. He pressed a kiss to the back of Daryl’s neck, burrowing through all that dark hair to find skin, caressing it with his lips for a minute.  
“Ready when you are,” the athlete murmured, laying his head between the wings of Daryl’s shoulder blades.

It took several deep breaths before Daryl could start the engine, his insides all shivery and hot from Rick’s soft lips. The feel of him pressed tight along Daryl’s back was amazing, a feeling he wanted more of as soon as possible.  
“Where we going?” he asked, more for something to break the heavy tension between them.  
“Carlo's, the new Italian place in town,” Rick replied, tightening his hold for a moment. “Booked us a table.”  
Daryl blushed, thrilled and surprised by the romantic gesture, started the engine and pulled out into the quiet street. Rick tensed as they pulled off but quickly relaxed against Daryl, rolling with it just as easily as if he’d ridden a bike before. 

It didn’t take long for them to get to the middle of town and find a place to park, though it wasn’t as close to the restaurant as Daryl would have liked. He rolled the bright blue tongue stud across his lips, the dimpled texture felling odd after the smoothness of metal for so long, glancing round quickly. When he turned he found Rick frowning at him, head tilted to the side as he studied Daryl.  
“Somethang wrong?” he asked in that smooth voice, glancing round like Daryl had done.  
“No,” Daryl said hurriedly, moving to walk towards the restaurant, fast. “Just hungry is all. Come on, Grimes.”  
The beat of Rick’s footsteps followed Daryl’s few paces then stopped. Turning quickly, the black dressed youth found his date (that thought made him shiver again) stood in the middle of the sidewalk, looking at Daryl with huge, captivatingly blue eyes.  
“Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?” Rick asked, just loud enough for Daryl to hear. His heart twisted painfully and beat at the inside of his chest like a bird trying to escape its cage. The hurt in Rick’s normally soothing voice cut like knives.  
“No,” Daryl replied instantly, stepping back to the curly headed teen’s side. “Never. I just... I figured you’d be embarrassed if people saw us and thought we were on a date.”

Rick’s high forehead wrinkled again, blue eyes darkening as he locked gazes with Daryl, feet moving them even closer together.  
“What I am is fuckin' proud,” he growled in Daryl’s ear, hand lifting to sink into thick, dark strands of hair. “I’m proud to be on a date with you, Daryl Dixon. Fuck what everyone else thinks, ain’t their business anyhow. I want everyone to know that I got the most gorgeous, sweetest, kindest guy in town to go out with me. I want them to see and hate themselves for ever thinking you were anything but those things.”

Daryl could only stare, open mouthed and stunned, at the truth he saw burning like holy fire in Rick’s eyes. He gingerly touched the hand in his hair, gripping Rick’s wrist tightly.  
“Ain’t never been on a date,” he whispered. “Ain’t been touched by anyone before you. I know what this town thinks of me and mine, I ain’t dumb, and I know I ain’t nothing special to look at. But you.... Yer everything I ain’t. You are gonna get a lot of shit for being out with a guy, never mind me...”  
Rick hooked the fingers of his free hand into Daryl’s belt loops, pulling him flush against his body with a smile.  
“I’m not ashamed of who I am, Daryl. Or who I want to be with. I want to be with you, out here, where everyone can see us and know that we’re on a date.”  
Gently, Rick brushed his lips to Daryl’s, fingers caressing the soft skin behind his ear. Daryl knew people could see them, the street was far from empty, but with Rick touching him, those sinful lips on his, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. All the doubts and fears that had been consuming him melted away under the gentle touches, leaving only swelling happiness and pride in their place. Rick stepped back, tangling his fingers with Daryl’s, tugging him along.  
“Now, move yer ass, Dixon. We got a reservation you know.”

The restaurant was a cosy place, tastefully decorated with murals of the Italian countryside and small, rustic wooden tables set with candles. It was also quite full, which Daryl hadn’t been counting on. The noise level dipped when they walked in, eyes turning to study the new arrivals. Daryl swallowed, nervous sweat breaking out in the small of his back. He glanced at Rick who was smiling politely at the waitress, fingers still clinging to Daryl’s without a care for who saw. The smiling waitress, a sweet faced woman with silvery hair, led them to a corner table, lighting the candle and setting down two menus with the promise to return for their order shortly.

“This place looks nice, huh?” Rick smiled, face glowing golden in candlelight.  
“Feel like everyone is staring at us,” Daryl muttered, snatching up a menu to hide behind.  
“We can leave if you like,” Rick’s quiet voice offered after a few beats of silence. Glancing over the menu, Daryl saw the way those azure eyes were lowered, face carefully blank and berated himself for being a selfish idiot. Rick was putting himself out there, taking them to this nice place, giving Daryl experiences he’d never expected or even realised he wanted. But now that they were here he found he wanted this, wanted a quiet, intimate dinner with this sweet guy that had captured his heart and mind.  
“No,” he replied softly, reaching across to take Rick’s hand, slotting their fingers together. “No, I want to stay. I want to have a real date, with you. But I get to pick where we go after.”  
Rick’s grin made his insides melt, made him want to kiss the curly haired teen until he was flushed and panting . But the waitress appeared, smiling and reading the specials before he could act.

They ordered gnocchi alla sorrentina, gnocchi with tomato sauce and mozzarella, for a starter with side dishes of spinach with pine nuts and raisins and artichokes alla giudia. Daryl glared at the dishes, unsure, when they arrived but Rick dug right in.  
“Oh my lord,” he groaned, eyes slipping closed as he chewed. “You gotta try this.”  
Daryl felt heat crawling up his face, licked his lips as Rick made little happy noises, wondering if he could get him to make those noises by licking his throat. A fork full of gnocchi appeared in front of his face, Rick staring at him with a sly smirk.  
“Open up,” he murmured, slipping the food between Daryl’s kissable lips.  
“Wow,” the other teen exclaimed as he ate. He locked eyes with Rick, slowly licking his lips, just to watch his eyes go dark, smiling wickedly.

They talked as they ate, discussing school and their plans for after. Rick wanted to go to college then into law enforcement, Daryl wasn’t sure yet and it made him feel dumb next to Rick.  
“You’ll be amazing at whatever you do,” the curly haired teen smiled confidently. “I just know it.”  
“Shut up,” Daryl said, blushing hotly, smiling. “I kind of want to work with my hands, be a mechanic maybe.”  
“You are good with your hands,” Rick teased, reaching to stroke the very tips of his fingers across Daryl’s knuckles, chuckling when he blushed again. 

After staring at the delicious array of desserts for a long while, they finally chose the tiramisu, sharing the huge serving, feeding each other bites, laughing as they smeared cream on each others faces. Just as Rick finished his last bite, Daryl leant across the table and licked the cream from the corner of his mouth, stealing a kiss as he did. Rick’s eyes had gone warm and soft when he pulled back, the smile one that Daryl memorized, determined to keep it locked in his heart forever.  
“I hope dinner was alright?” Rick asked as they stood, heading to pay the bill. Daryl swallowed his nerves and took Rick’s hand, tugging him to a stop to kiss him lightly.  
“It was perfect.”

The cooler evening air outside the restaurant was a nice contrast to the intimate warmth inside. Rick bumped shoulders with Daryl, fingers tracing the kittens tattooed around his wrist softly, laughing together as they headed back to the bike.  
“Well well well...” an all too familiar voice hissed from behind them. Rick twisted, wincing sharply as his ribs pulled, protesting at the sudden move. Shane and Lori stood just outside Carol's diner, Ed lurking just behind them. Rick felt Daryl tense, moving to put himself a little in front of the injured athlete, glaring at the other students.  
“Fuck off, Shane,” he snarled, stormy eyes flicking to Lori and Ed, making sure they knew they were included too.  
“So you really are a fag, Grimes,” Shane sneered, draping his arm round Lori's neck as he moved closer. “Wait til the team hear about this. You ain’t gonna be welcome back, no one knowing if yer eyeing up their junk, getting ready to pounce...”  
“I said, fuck off,” Daryl growled, voice gone dangerously low as anger boiled through him.

“Lori,” Rick said suddenly, stepping next to Daryl, still gripping his hand tightly. “I know things didn’t end great between us but... Shane? He was going to rape Beth! He’s a lying, manipulative bastard! You deserve better than that.”  
She looked at him uncertainty for a minute but a sharp jolt from Shane had her eyes on the ground. Eyes snapping fire, Rick made to move at the same time Shane and Ed did only to be pulled upmarket by Daryl’s restraining hand and a meaningful cough. Turning again he saw one of the town sheriff deputies stood behind him, watching them closely.  
“This ain’t over, Shane,” he hissed before turning completely away, back to Daryl, with an apologetic smile. “Lead on, baby.”

When they reached the bike, Daryl looked back to find the trio had moved on, leaving them alone on the street. He wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck, resting his head on the swell of his chest.  
“You okay?” Rick murmured, hands sliding around his waist, slipping under the hem of his shirt to touch bare skin.  
“They would have attacked us, right here in the middle of the street. Just because....” Daryl shuddered, the image of Rick being beaten again, hurt worse, because he was out with Daryl burning behind his eyes.  
“Hey, don’t,” Rick whispered, kissing his hair. “I wouldn’t have let them hurt you...”  
“It ain’t me I’m worried about!” Daryl snapped, pushing back. “I can take care of myself. But you would have done something fuckin' stupid to protect me or that bitch and then you’d have been fucked up worse!”

Pulling the angry teen back to him, Rick smoothed a hand through his hair, along his jaw to cup his cheek, then leant into kiss him softly, tugging on the lip ring.  
“But nothing happened. And nothing’s gonna happen as long as they leave you alone. Don’t let them ruin tonight, please? I thought we were gonna go somewhere else?”  
Taking a deep breath, one that consisted mainly of Rick, Daryl nodded, kissing him again. He reached for a smoke only to find Rick had beaten him to it. Taking a deep pull, he bent, sealing his lips over Daryl’s and gently blowing the smoke into his mouth. It made the black dressed teen shiver as he held the mixture of Rick and menthol smoke in his lungs, wishing it could stay there forever. They shared the cigarette like that, each taking turns to take a drag then share the smoke and a kiss. When it was done, and they were both lightheaded, Daryl nodded to the bike.  
“Get on then. We’ll be there in a few.”

Slotted back together on the bike, Rick holding Daryl close, they roared through town, swerving though the late evening traffic easily. When they stopped again it was outside an old factory that had been converted into a club.  
“It ain’t too fancy,” Daryl explained as he fiddled with something on the bike. “And it’s too underground for most of the townies.”  
Rick studied the building, watching the people going in with interested eyes. Most were dressed like Daryl, some much more extravagantly, but all seemed friendly, calling out to others, laughing and chatting as loud, heavy music pulsed from inside.  
“Looks like fun,” he grinned, turning back to Daryl and freezing, all the breath knocked from him.

The goth had straightened, smoothing his shirt down, grinning at Rick impossibly. He had reapplied the kohl to his eyes, making them much darker and much more intense. But he had also put on black lipstick. It was a shock, a startling, erotic shock.  
“Fuck,” Rick groaned, cock hardening in his pants almost painfully. He imagined seeing those black lips stretched around his cock, Daryl’s black lined eyes gazing up at him, hazy with lust. He grabbed the smirking tease, kissing him deeply, the slick, slightly sticky slide of the lipstick adding a new element to the kiss.  
“Easy, Officer Friendly,” Daryl laughed into the kiss. “We don’t want to get arrest for public indecency.”

 

“You are indecent. Fuck, Daryl, you look amazing. How am I meant to share you with everyone in there? All of them looking at you, looking like this?” Rick’s voice had dropped low and possessive, hands gripping sharp hips hard enough to bruise. It made Daryl tremble in the best way, pressing tight to the athlete to feel more of him.  
“Guess you’ll just have to make sure they know I’m taken,” he replied softly, turning away to walk into the club, Rick trailing behind to admire his ass in those jeans.

It was hot in the club, the music something with a low, seductive beat that instantly worked through the body and made you want to dance. The lights flashed, different UV lights that lit up the dance floor in pulsing, neon waves. Rick could feel sweat beginning to form on his skin before they were half way across the floor and was captivated by the shine that appeared on Daryl’s bare arms. He wanted to lick those shoulders, trace every muscle with his lips and tongue.  
“You alright?” Daryl yelled above the music, sliding his arm around Rick’s waist to keep them from getting separated inn the crush. Leaning in closer, Rick put his lips to one pierced ear, making sure Daryl could hear him.  
“Just thinking about how much I wanna see you out of those clothes,” he replied, tongue swirling over the different earrings slowly. Daryl shivered hard, twisting to wrap his arms around Rick’s neck.  
“Dance with me,” he demanded.

Arms locking around Daryl’s slender waist, Rick drew him closer, pressing them together from chest to thighs. He locked eyes with Daryl, letting the music sink in and instinct move his body. They swayed together, hips grinding together deliciously, flushing them both with heat and lust. Daryl tipped his head back, mouth open as he groaned, the noise lost in the music. Rick frowned as something caught his eye.

Leaning in, he kissed Daryl deeply, tongue brushing over the stud, feeling plastic instead of metal. He teased it, feeling the other shudder, breathing getting heavier. Slowly, with tiny sucks and tormenting brushes, he coaxed Daryl’s tongue into his own mouth then pulled back suddenly, leaving Daryl with his tongue stuck out. The UV light caught the tongue stud and lit it up like a small galaxy, glowing brilliantly blue.  
“I love that!” he beamed, swooping in to kiss the sweating teen again. He flicked the smooth, purple ring, sucking Daryl’s lower lip softly, biting at it carefully, loving the way it felt in his mouth.

With a gasp, Daryl gripped sweaty curls, thrusting his tongue back against Rick’s, loving the way he twitched against him, the way his body reacted to having him rubbing along his taut frame. They danced, swaying and grinding on the heaving dance floor until they were both soaked with sweat and so turned on there was a serious risk of one or both coming in their pants.  
“Need a drink,” Daryl yelled, face pressed to Rick’s neck. Lifting his head from Daryl’s shoulder, the athlete nodded, manoeuvring them through the crowd to the bar. His straining cock made walking difficult and still being pressed to Daryl’s lush, swaying ass wasn’t helping. He brushed the hair from the back of Daryl’s neck, lowered his head to lick a stripe across the bare, sweaty skin. He felt the other teen gasp, pressing back against him for a minute, ass grinding against Rick’s crotch. It distracted the football player enough to make him stay still, giving Daryl the chance to grab two bottles of water.

“I’d prefer beer but I gotta drive and yer on those painkillers,” he explained as he turned, pressing one cold bottle to Rick’s throat, making him gasp and flinch, laughing. Winding through the crowd, they found a shadowy corner away from the immediate press of people, leaning against the wall to drink deeply. Daryl watched as Rick tipped his head back, the long line of his throat as he swallowed, the sweat trickling down his skin and was overwhelmed by the need to taste him.

Abandoning his empty bottle, Daryl lunged at Rick, slamming their mouths together, growling at the thought of the ring shaped bruise he would have on that plush lower lip, one that would match up perfectly, a mark of possession that everyone would see. He pressed him back against the wall, grinding their throbbing cocks together through two layers of denim, both moaning at the friction.  
“Been thinking about the other day,” Daryl panted, fingers fumbling at Rick’s belt. “About how you kissed me, how you looked on yer knees, how it felt when you sucked me... Been half hard ever since, jerking off every chance I get.”  
Rick mouthed a line up Daryl’s throat, licking the sweat from his skin, nibbling gently . He moaned as Daryl’s hand slipped in to his boxers, curling around his erection firmly. His hips bucked into the touch, nipping at Daryl’s teasing mouth, hands slipping under that damn clinging top to brush over his stomach, up to the nipples he knew were so sensitive.

“Fuck!” Daryl cried as a nail grazed his nipple, thrusting harder against Rick, squeezing the hot flesh in his hand tightly. There was no chance for anymore words as Rick managed to get a hand on Daryl’s cock and everything descended into sensation and hot, sloppy kisses. Fire crackled through their nerves, shooting through their blood before exploding with awesome force, cum splashing their hands and underwear. With lips touching, but not enough to be called a kiss, they cried out together, the noise smothered by the music. 

Slumping together, holding each other up as they shook through the aftershocks, they kissed properly, tenderly, gentle brushes over red, abused lips. Rick grinned lazily as they parted, touching his lip.  
“A bruise to go with the cut,” he chuckled. “You just want me all banged up, don’t you?”  
“I want everyone to know yer mine,” Daryl growled, mouth dropping to touch the flushed, sweating skin of Rick’s throat. Quick as a snake, the black dressed teen sank his teeth into the smooth skin, sucking hard, feeling the blood rush to the surface as Rick jolted and moaned. He pulled back to admire his work, a possessive thrill shooting down his spine at the dark mark on Rick’s pale throat.

Grabbing Daryl’s face, grinning at the black lipstick smeared across his chin and cheeks, Rick kissed him hungrily, pantkng into his mouth, nipping the kiss bruised lips.  
“Everyone’s gonna know I’m yours cos I’m gonna tell them. I’m yours and your mine, Daryl.”  
With that he ducked and sucked a matching bruise on Daryl’s throat, teeth worrying the flesh to make it large and dark, a mark that would twinge and pinch every time Daryl turned his head.  
“Good,” Daryl murmured, nuzzling under Rick’s chin. “I want that. I want everyone to know we’re dating.”  
“Me too,” Rick replied softly, kissing his sweaty forehead. “Me too.”


End file.
